


In the Arms of Lucifer

by IAmProudOfUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has gotten together for a little party and it's come down to playing spin the bottle. Lauren has a huge crush on Lucifer and he knows it. What happens when she spins the bottle and it lands on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything aside from my grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This is for my best friend Lauren! (@assbutt_impala67) 
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

All of you sat in a circle to you left it was Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Charlie, Kevin, Gadreel, Lucifer, Chuck, Crowley, Balthazar and then back to you. You were all playing spin the bottle, unfortunately, and you hadn't had a turn yet. It was very funny because watching Kevin kiss Chuck was one of the most painfully hilarious things you've ever witnessed. The game had gone on a lot longer than any of ya'll had meant, but that was thanks to the alcohol that had been introduced to the game when you had to drink after a kiss. You had just watched letting everyone skip you because you found it very entertaining just to watch and see how sloppy and dirty a kisser Kevin was when he was drunk. Sam was more of a shy kisser and just gave little pecks, and Dean just full out frenched everyone, alcohol or no alcohol. Balthazar was a complete tease while Cas was a bit stiff. Gabe was a surprise every time and Chuck didn't seem to know how kissing worked because he always smashed his face into the others. Charlie was soft and tender, the romantic, while Crowley was the long and passionate. Gadreel didn't even kiss he just put his lips to the other and then pulled away, it was cute and you couldn't help but giggle every time. You paid a lot of attention to Lucifer though, it made you blush, but you watching him intently as he kissed the others and he knew, though you thought you were discreet. 

After the humans were drunk Balthazar smiled and nudged you, "Oy, my girl here hasn't had a go." He said and Chuck giggle while Sam gawked. Dean looked over and smirked, "Well have a go Lauren." He said and smiled full on, "Can't leave you out of this fun." He added the laughed like what he said was the funniest thing in the world. You blushed and looked around feeling suddenly nervous, you had the chance of kissing any one of these people and you only wanted to kiss Lucifer. You looked to the bottle and swallowed, "O-Okay." You said hesitantly and reached for it, "Here go nothings." You mumbled and spun the bottle. It spun for a lot longer than you had anticipated and ended up watching it mesmerized, "Please land on Lucifer." You thought then looked to him and he winked at you which made you blush and you looked back down at the bottle. A moment later and it stopped, but you just looked for a second at the bottle. You took a breath and followed the bottle to find the devil at the end of it smirking at you which only made you blush more. 

Dean and Sam were laughing at each other while Cas and Gabe talked with them and Charlie was passed out from the alcohol on Kevin who was also asleep, but mainly because he was tired. Chuck was talking with Crowley, Gadreel, and Balthazar who gave you a wink and you realized the game had ended. You looked to Lucifer who had stood up and was standing in front of you, "How about we take this somewhere a little more private?" He asked and held his hands out to you. You swallowed and grabbed them letting him pull you up then pick you bridal style. You blushed brightly and wrapped your arm around his shoulder and the back of neck while you looked down at your hand and his chest, "Come now, you can't be shy." He said as he walked towards your bedroom, "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want, I'm an angel remember? You have to say 'yes' first." He pointed out and you blushed even brighter which made him chuckle. You made it to your room and he shut the door behind him as he walked to the bed and sat down with you on his lap, "Now, obviously we're going to kiss, but I'm at your service with anything else you'd like to do." He said and winked, obviously he had something in mind, but you didn't want to do that. You blushed and looked up at him bashfully, "Could we cuddle?" You asked and swallowed, he looked surprised by that, but smiled and nodded, "You would turn down the devil's offer for incredible pleasure to... cuddle?" He asked with a soft smile and you nodded, "I just want you to hold me." You said quietly looking up at him your blush in full force and all he could do was smile down at you, "That sounds absolutely perfect." He said smiling down at you and you returned the smile, though not as bright. 

He leaned in after that and you realized this was it, you were going to kiss your crush since you had met him years ago. All those years pining after him and it was finally coming true. You swallowed again, seeming to become a habit, and closed your eyes while you leaned in slowly. It was a shock when your lips met and you gasped slightly as you melted into it. He was so soft, softer than you expected satan to be, and he was incredibly gentle as he moved his lips against yours. It was perfect, the tender hand on the back of your head, your hands on the side of his face, his stubble tickling your cheeks and after a few seconds you both pulled apart though you tried to follow him so entranced. He smiled at you, "Was that to you liking?" He asked with a smile and you nodded, "Yes." You said and wrapped your arms around his neck, "I'd like another, if you would be so kind." You said, though it was more of a question and he smiled, "As you wish." He replied and then leaned in giving you a kiss even better than the last, it was just as tender, but this time his arms were wrapped around you, embracing you. You sighed into the kiss as your breath was stolen by this angel, but in all honesty you would freely give it to him if he asked. 

He pulled away and you sighed again then smiled, "Wow..." You said and he smiled, "That good?" He asked and you blushed looking down, "Even better." You told him and you could feel him smile at you. After that he stood and placed you in the bed, under the covers, and then got in on the other side. You blushed and looked at him, it seemed your face was in a perpetually pink state, and he smiled, "You wanted to cuddle." He told you and you couldn't help but smile and go willingly into his arms. You rested your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat while he ran his fingers through your hair, "You're not like other humans." He said and you sighed, "You're so much more than them." He told you and you looked at his chest, "What do you mean?" You asked him and he kissed your head, "You want to cuddle with Satan, I'm pretty sure almost any other human would be scared to be in the same mile radius as me, but you..." He sighed, "You want me to hold you, you want to hold me." He sounded so confused and you could imagine why, "It's because I know you aren't evil." You told him softly, "You're an angel Lucifer, and I know that you would never hurt me or let anything happen to me." He seemed to relax at that, like up until now he hadn't been truly relaxed, "I trust you..." You said and then looked up to him. It was now or never, you may not get the chance to tell him later, "I love you." You said and he looked down at you not shocked, but definitely surprised, "How could you possibly love me?" He asked and you knew that he thought he was the bane of the world, "I'm Satan, I'm the greatest evil in the world, no one could love me." He said and looked away, but you didn't. 

You brought your hand up to his cheek and turned it to you making eyes contact with him, "I do." You told him and he looked angry, "And what if I choose to kill you right now?" He asked his voice threatening, but you knew, "If you did then I guess I wouldn't be able to stop you, but I know you won't." You said softly and nuzzled his chest, "No matter how bad you think you are, no matter how many times people call you evil, I'll always love you and I will never think that." You told him softly, "Because I know the truth. You aren't evil, you're so beautiful and a creature as beautiful as you can't possibly be evil." You said then reached for his hand and brought it to your lips, "You're my angel." You said and kissed his hand gently before you laid your head back down on his chest and closed your eyes completely at ease. 

It was true that he could choose to kill you right now, end your small life, but you trusted him not to. You knew he wouldn't hurt you, and even if he did, you would still love him. It was in the moment that you felt him tremble and you knew immediately that he was crying, Lucifer crying. You didn't look up to him, you simply held his hand and let him cry, "It's alright Lucifer." You said softly, "I'm right here." You told him and he calmed down after a while. He didn't say anything after that for a long while and when he did it was very simple, "Go to sleep my love." He told you and you blushed hearing his voice so soft and gentle, "I'll be here when you wake up." He said and you smiled and closed your eyes as he turned the lights off with his angelic powers. It was so quiet and as you fell asleep you swore you could feel feathers brush your shoulder and cheeks. Right before you were consumed by the restful black you realized that Lucifer had wrapped you in his wings and was keeping you safe which made a single tear slip out of your eyes and fall to his chest. At that the wings pressed more firmly to you and that was all you remembered before you fell asleep completely. Safe in the arms of your angel. In the wings of Lucifer.


End file.
